Standalone and browser-based map and navigation applications continue to become more and more ubiquitous, especially in mobile electronic devices. The increasing popularity of such applications has led to increased attention from advertisers, who want to leverage them to deliver relevant advertisements to users. To date, such advertisement delivery has been implemented as a location-based service (LBS). That is, advertisements are delivered to the user of a map or navigation application based on the user's location. In some cases, however, the user may be prevented from seeing relevant advertisement or the advertisements which are delivered may not be useful or relevant to the user.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to present advertising content to users in a way that is not dependent solely on the user's location.